Where Ever You Are
by Alex.Perv
Summary: Extraños sucesos comienzan a ocurrir en la pequeña Villa Crepúsculo desde la trágica muerte de Alice Lutz. Y todas las pistas indican a una mansión de más de 90 años donde terribles acontecimientos tuvieron vida... y parecen seguirla teniendo.


**DISCLAIMER:**** KINGDOM HEARTS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME IGUAL QUE ALGUNAS MARCAS O PRODUCTOS QUE USARÉ.**

**AUTORA:**** KARLA ALEJANDRA LEÓN ROA**

**SUMMARY: ****EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS COMIENZAN A OCURRIR EN LA PEQUEÑA VILLA CREPÚSCULO DESDE LA TRÁGICA MUERTE DE ALICE LUTZ. Y TODOS LAS PISTAS INDICAN A UNA MANSIÓN DE MÁS DE 90 AÑOS DONDE TERRIBLES ACONTECIMIENTOS TUVIERON VIDA Y PARECEN SEGUIRLA TENIENDO. NAMINÉ/ROXAS/XION**

**

* * *

**Corrió hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron pero su energía se iba agotando y el miedo que sentía no la ayudaba. Hasta que cayó como una tabla de madera al frío y empolvado suelo de mármol. Se arrastró con terror hacia la puerta de madera que llevaba a afuera y comenzó a rasguñarla causando que sus uñas (pintadas) negras se quedaran incrustadas en la puerta de la desesperación. "Donde está mi marido…" escuchó detrás de ella peligrosamente cerca "Donde está mi Sora…" sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda. "¡Por favor, no me hagas daño te juro que no sé de qué me hablas!" gritó con desesperación y voz ahogada la mujer de largos cabellos negros.

De alguna forma logró ponerse de pie y aunque sus piernas le dolieran con sus ensangrentadas manos abrió la puerta y corrió como una gacela cuando es acechada por un león, gritando por ayuda, pero era la madrugada y la mayoría de la gente normal ya estaba dormida. Llegó a cierta casa blanca donde ella y su familia vivían y comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta, pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie la veía excepto cierta rubia que observaba petrificada lo que sucedía desde la ventana de su habitación. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y el cuerpo de la morena cayó de nuevo pero ahora en brazos de sus padres.

* * *

"Hermanos: estamos aquí reunidos, para recordar a Alice Lutz, quien en la noche de ayer nos dejó para irse a un lugar mejor…" el sacerdote canoso y casi calvo continuaba hablando cerca de una caja negra cerrado completamente mientras en la parte de enfrente de la Iglesia había un enorme recuadro de una sonriente chica de cabellos negros con mechones rosas en unas _"Coon Tails" _junto con un enorme moño rosa y de ojos almendrados demasiado maquillados con sombra negra, en su labio un arete en forma de arracada plateada al igual que en su ceja.

La gente en la Iglesia lloraba por la muerte del ser querido, todos vestidos de ropas oscuras haciendo que el negro predominara. La misa terminó y varios les fueron a dar sus condolencias a los padres quienes estaban lógicamente destrozados por la muerte de su única hija.

La familia de una rubia se acercó y la mayor de las hijas, una morena despampanante de hermosa figura, abrazó a la madre casi tan destrozada como ella. "Lori realmente lamentamos las muerte de Alice" dijo el señor que fácil estaba a mediados de sus cuarentas de cabello negro con algunas canas y de ojos turquesas que abrazó de la misma forma que su primogénita a la señora regordeta. La rubia de unos quince/dieciséis años caminó a la puerta de la iglesia de la cual salió. Como odiaba esos ambientes nostálgicos.

"Hey Naminé" escuchó una voz decir su nombre y se giró a ver al tan perfecto rubio que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo pero que ella lo veía más como su amor platónico. "Lamento lo de Alice, me acompañas voy con Hayner y los demás" casi ordenó mientras la abrazaba. Realmente no la conocía mucho, sólo porque Renée, su hermana mayor, era muy unida a Alice habían ido a su funeral. "Gracias por secuestrarme Roxas, realmente no quería ir al entierro." Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Cuando quieras"

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo hasta que llegaron al punto donde ellos y sus amigos se reunían. En cuanto entraron todos se pararon a abrazar a Naminé de quien sabían que no tenía un corazón muy fuerte. "Lamentamos lo de Alice Nam, era una muy buena persona" dijo Olette mientras la abrazaba. "¿Pero que fue lo que realmente pasó?" dijo un rubio de un cuerpo demasiado formado que vestía unos pantalones camuflados y una camisa negra sin mangas. "No sé mucho realmente, no nos dejaron ver el cuerpo ni siquiera a mi hermana dicen que era muy fuerte (impactante) y que casi no parecía Alice" susurró mientras estaba en los brazos de Roxas. "Bueno Nam piensa que está en un lugar mejor" dijo una adolescente un poco alta de cabello negro y corto con unos ojos entre azul y morado que se acercó a ella y le dio un leve abrazo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por respeto a Naminé hasta que cierto gordito de cabello café muy oscuro y ojos del mismo color decidió hablar. "Saliéndonos del tema, he escuchado rumores desde hace un tiempo" todos se giraron a verlo, incluso Naminé, Axel sonrió diciendo que después de lo de las maravillas de Villa Crepúsculo iba a ser muy difícil tomarlo en serio de nuevo causando que algunos se rieran, Pence no incluido. "No seas imbécil pedófilo-gay…" dijo un poco enfadado causándolo que el pelirrojo dijera el típico _hey_ "No, es decir, han escuchado la historia de la mansión de por acá cerca no la de la chica que según aparecía - que eran las cortinas vaya estafa – si no la de la familia Van Tassell" su mirada seria y todos se callaron para escuchar la historia.

"Dicen que por ahí de los 1900-y-tantos llegó una familia inglesa a Villa Crepúsculo causando revuelo por la belleza de sus hijas y por lo diferentes que eran los integrantes de la adinerada familia, la más grande y hermosa de sus hijas se enamoró del hombre más rico de aquel entonces que era el heredero de la fortuna Van Bortle y sostuvieron un noviazgo de meses hasta que él le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que unas semanas después desapareció la menor de las dos hijas y como si hubiera sido una maldición o algo así, justo cinco días antes de la boda desapareció el novio dejándola plantada en el altar con las esperanzas de que solo hubiera ido a refrescar su cabeza, dando mucho que opinar volviéndose el chisme del año, varios dicen que la dejó por otra mujer, otros dicen que huyó y otros dicen que lo secuestro lo mismo a que a la hija menor de los Van Tassell, el caso es que dicen que la hija se negó a salir de su habitación hasta que un día los empleados de la casa notaron que algo olía demasiado mal y varios dicen que vieron un líquido rojo que goteaba desde el balcón de la hija pero que cuando alzaron la vista la vieron ahorcada cerca de la puerta de su balcón, con las venas cortadas al igual que su cuello y el vestido de novia ensangrentado. Dicen que su espíritu aún vive y está furiosa y desesperada por encontrar a su esposo. Recuerdan a los Williams, los que vivieron ahí hace nueve o diez años y sólo la habitaron la casa por 2 días…" todos asintieron con la cabeza indicando que si, aunque dos no lo hicieron Xion quien miraba a Roxas hundiéndose en sus ojos azules para luego mirar al piso y Axel quien se mostraba escéptico "… dicen que huyeron de la casa ya que el señor se obsesionó con cortar leña y su mujer veía cosas muy extrañas, aunque los dos tuvieron que ir con un psiquiatra." Al final de la historia Naminé estaba en brazos de Roxas y Olette en los de Hayner. "Mi opinión es que eso es una de las peores mentiras que escuchado, es decir, los fantasmas no existen, y menos te espantan, te avientan por las escaleras y rompen espejos" todos miraron a Axel. "¿Qué? mi madre me contaba esa historia cuando era más pequeño para dormirme temprano".

Naminé se levantó y comenzó a alejarse diciendo que no se sentía bien y antes de que Roxas se ofreciera Xion se levantó a acompañarla. "Ignora a Pence sabes lo imprudente que es, además los fantasmas no existen" Naminé sonrió y le dijo que no se sentía muy bien como para escuchar ese tipo de historias. Llegaron a la casa y Naminé sorprendida vio que sus padres y Esme aún no llegaban, pero Renée ya estaba ahí. Naminé se despidió de Xion y se acercó a la mayor de sus dos hermanas. "Nam la viste ¿no es cierto?" susurró abrazando a la almohada "tu fuiste la última que vio a Alice aquella noche, ¿No es cierto?" Naminé se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar. "Sólo quería un vaso con agua te lo juro y-y lo que vi- Alice corría despavorida, gritaba por ayuda como si alguien- o algo la persiguiera y cayó en los brazos de sus padres y comenzó a gritar y a patalear y yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía una herida en el pecho y… tengo miedo" Naminé corrió a abrazar a la mayor de sus hermanas quien se lo devolvió y la consoló un poco. "Nam. Creo que se que es lo que mató a Alice" la alejó un poco mientras limpiaba las delgadas lágrimas para luego se deshacerse la coleta.

Justo cuando Naminé iba a decir algo sus padres llegaron, su madre abrió rápido la puerta y su padre traía en brazos a la teñida castaña de ojos azules desmayada. "¿Qué le pasó a Esme?" preguntó Renée preocupada subiendo las escaleras junto con sus padres "Otro ataque de diabetes al parecer, Naminé ve por la insulina". Naminé se miró en el espejo y limpió el rastro de las lágrimas, comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana mayor ya con la jeringa en sus manos, pero de reojo se vio en el espejo y notó algo muy raro, estaba en la misma posición en la que ella había estado hace unos segundos, pero ahora tenía el cabello de un rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran violetas y portaba un vestido blanco como si fuera de bodas y una herida que cruzaba el cuello horizontalmente. Naminé gritó y llegó a ponerse tan blanca como la porcelana china, para que luego el reflejo se pusiera el dedo índice en sus labios mientras sonreía y la sangre corría furiosamente por su cuello y muñecas.

"¡Naminé, cariño, que pasa!" contestó su madre mientras la tomaba en brazos, las lágrimas de Naminé escurrían como cascadas y sus pupilas contraídas del miedo. "Mamá hay alguien en el espejo" susurró Naminé espantada, pero cuando ambas vieron de nuevo solo era el reflejo de la puerta principal de la casa. "Cariño tranquila la muerte de Alice nos ha afectado a todos, pero tienes que calmarte" Naminé estaba segura de lo que había visto, jamás había estado más segura de algo ni siquiera de sus sentimientos a Roxas. Su madre tomó la jeringa y subió a toda prisa a la habitación.

Pasó un tiempo y Naminé se sentó en el sofá y Renée se acercó a ella. "¿Qué fue lo que viste?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Era una mujer como de unos 16 o 18, pelirroja, de ojos violetas, pálida, con un vestid-"su hermana comenzó a llorar y tapó la boca de Naminé para que no continuara diciéndole que no siguiera, que ya era tarde y que se fuera a dormir. Naminé siguió sus instrucciones y se fue a dormir.

Pesadillas dominaron su sueño, era ella con un vestido de bodas en el altar, se casaba con Roxas, pero antes de que el dijera _acepto_ su garganta se cortaba bañando su blanco vestido de sangre, haciéndola gritar, se despertó sudando y se levantó por un poco de agua, la madera tronaba con cada paso que daba Naminé sentía el miedo recorrer cada recodo de su cuerpo. "Naminé estás perdiendo la cabeza" se dijo a si misma, la verdad es que nunca había creído en historias de fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales, nunca se había tomado la molestia de ponerse a pensar en si eran real o sólo para espantar a los niños pequeños.

Abrió la perilla del lavabo y oprimió el botón del filtro causando ruidos extraños como si esta estuviera tapada, algo raro estaba sucediendo ella lo sabía así que se decidió a apagarla y mejor servirse un poco de leche fría, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del frigorífico la llave del agua se abrió a toda presión. Naminé espantada intentó cerrarla pero al parecer salía más a presión causando que ahora un vapor desenfrenado comenzara a llenar la cocina.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a toda prisa a la habitación de sus padres con el único propósito de pedir ayuda quienes estaban en un sueño profundo al igual que sus hermanas. "¡Naminé esto es un sueño, sí, eso es, nada de esto está pasando realmente, estás en una de tus pesadillas más locas eso es todo!" se dijo mientras tapaba sus oídos y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. El ruido despareció y abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver que todo había desaparecido. Aliviada colocó su mano en su pecho y regresó a la cama sin la más mínima intención de despertarse hasta que el sol bañara la ciudad, antes de cerrar su ojos se detuvo y sacó de su armario una enorme lámpara de buró la cual conectó y encendió. Y rezó porque todo aquello que estaba sucediendo fuera sólo eso, una pesadilla.

Pero si hubiera sabido que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba…

* * *

**Inspirada en la pelicula Amityville y la canción de Where Ever You Are de Laava nació esta tonta historia que me deviertí mucho escribiendo. Ahora sean lindos y presionen el adorable botón de abajo que dice: Review this Story/Chapter**

**Hasta luego Alejandra los ama. **


End file.
